The Blending ArcProphecy
by Krysdanria
Summary: AU, In the land of Gandistra, the pilots have elemental magics and must come together in a Blending and overcome the ones who want to take over the land. only by overcoming great obsticals can they win and become the rulers of the land.
1. Default Chapter

The Blending Arc: Prophecy

By Krysdanria

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I do not own either Gundam Wing which belong to Sunrise, Bandai, etc. or the Blending Series which belongs to Sharon Green and HarperCollins publishers. 

Prologue

            … and so the major error of the past was discovered. In order to have full control of the world around us, there must be a Blending not only of Air, Water, Fire, and Earth, but of Spirit as well. That fifth aspect, so important and yet overlooked for so long, completed the magic necessary for dominance, which in human terms meant rule.

            When the first Fivefold Blending, comprised of Elmin Ofgin, Azelin Rays, Widia Almoy, Summia Kamb, and Failin Jarl, came together to defeat the tyrannical Four, our Empire was saved from the dark times of oppression that seemed destined to continue on forever. The Four were each High-level practitioners, and had they Blended with one of Spirit – but they did not, and so met their downfall.

            When the Five took their place as the rulers of our Empire, they were the first to speak the Prophecy and them they announced the laws made necessary thereby. Where the Prophecy came from is unclear, but none doubted when it was first spoken of Three Hundred years ago, and none doubt it today. The Four will attempt to return to reestablish their tyranny, and should we stray from the laws laid down for our protection, they may very well succeed.

            For this reason the competitions are held every twenty-five years, and the strongest of the new Blendings take over our rule and protection for the nest quarter century. No Blending is permitted to compete a second time after having won the first, and no Blending may simply be appointed without having completed and won. During each rule comes a crisis, which cannot be bested without the laws having been followed to the letter. What causes these crisis to arise is another question which seems without answer, and yet most believe them linked directly to the Prophecy. The crisis faced by the Second Five…

            … mentioned in the Prophecies. There will be Signs to show that the Chosen Blending has arrived in our midst, but nowhere are the Signs detailed. It has been promised that they will spring from all corners of the land, that their might will be seen clearly by all those about them, that they will Blend as well in their ordinary lives as they do in the Blending of their aspects. There will also be "subtle happenings" surrounding them as well as "obvious signs", but many of the more obvious signs are to appear "out of the sight of the Five's enemies." Who those can be is not clear, as the only enemy of the promised Chosen Five is the Dreaded Four. Therefore…


	2. Trowa Barton earth magic

**Trowa**** Barton – Earth Magic**

Trowa stood in the farmyard just at dawn, watching the sun rise like the great ball of Fire Magic that it was. Trowa was a tall and thin man with light brown hair that fell over one of this green eyes. He could remember a time when the renewal of the day renewed him as well, but that time now seemed long past.

"Are you up already, Trowa?" His mother called from the house. "Your Pa'll be very pleased t' see ya up and eager to start work today." Trowa didn't answer. His mother had caught him watching the sun rise before.

His father came out of the house and looked at Trowa and asked, "Already out here? Is somethin' botherin' you, boy?"

Pa, have you ever wondered which Fire magic practitioner was powerful enough to create the sun? Or what our world would be like if no one could do magic?"

Trowa heard his father walking toward him and turned to face his father. Camil Barton wasn't quite as tall as his son, but he was just as thin and had the same light brown hair and green eyes. Camil and his wife were both born earth magic practitioners both neither were High or Middle practitioners, which suited them both fine for it kept them on the farm. Trowa found it hard to agree with his father on this subject.

"Boy, the creation of the sun is somethin' we ain't meant to know. And what the world would be like without magic is foolishness, I ain't got time for fantasy and neither do you since we will be busy encouragin' today." Camil said shortly.

His father turned to go back to the house but Trowa know that he had to say what was needed said now otherwise he would never say it.

            "Pa, I can't help today because I will be leaving." His father stopped short. "Last week in widdertown, the guild man told me I qualified as a Middle practitioner."

            His father turned back with a forced smile. "You know I don't believe in that nonsense, but I give you my congradulations. If you mean to go to town to celebrate alone, there's no need. As soon as we finish work today, your brothers and me'll go with you."

            "Pa, I'm not going to celebrate, I'm going to Gan Garee to test for High practitioner." Trowa said slowly.

            "What have they been tellin' ya boy? That you can easily test into High practitioner? It don't work that way, in th' capital you will be easy pickin' fer---"

            "For those who take advantage of honest country folk," Trowa interrupted sadly. "But you never told me how you know that. If you can tell me or point out someone who it has happened to, I will ignore the law and go talk to them."

            "Isn't my word good enough?" Camil asked his face darkened in anger.

            "So what you said is just opinion. I know you love the farm, Pa, but I don't. That is why I'm leaving. Will you wish me good luck?" Trowa asked looking warily at his father.

            The older man stood stiffly, glaring at Trowa. "If'n y'r goin' to be a fool, then go. Who needs you here? Get out an' stay out, an' never come back."

            "Pa, I need to say goodbye to Ma and my brothers. It will only take a minute or-"

            "Ya don't _have_ a Ma 'r brothers no more," his father shouted back without stopping. "All ya got is the clothes on y'r back, now get off my land!" The door slammed, closing painfully and finally on the only life Trowa had known. He felt awful though it wasn't unexpected.

            Trowa went to the barn and through it, pausing to pick up the bag of clothes he had packed last night. Trowa turned onto the farm road that lead to the main road. He wanted to turn and look back on the only home he had known, but something kept him from looking back, some wild magic keeping him looking toward his destiny.

            Trowa spotted Hat Riven and his father waiting in a small farm cart just ahead where the roads met. Trowa felt a little jealous and angry. Phor Riven didn't want his son leaving any more than Camil did but had insisted on seeing his son off.

            "Morning, Tro," Hat called as soon as Trowa got close enough. "Looks like we got the nice say we were hoping for."

            "Sure does, Hat. Morning, Mr. Riven. I really appreciate your stopping for me."

            "Well, I b'lieve it's a man's duty to see his son off even if he doesn't want to. You climb on up here, and we'll get along t' town." Phor answered, his ling, thin face cold with disapproval.

            Trowa nodded and put his case in the wagon and climbed to the seat. The ride into town was silent, and by the time they got there things had already begun to come awake. People were sweeping their new wooden walks, proud that the town had grown enough to warrant having them. There was talk of cobblestonning  the main streets but so far it was no more than talk. Laying the stones would require the hiring of strong Middle preactitioners of Earth magic, and maybe a Middle in Spirit magic to smooth it out.

            "They could have had _us_ laying the stones for next to nothing." Hat murmured to Trowa. "By the time they get around to realizing it, we'll be Highs and beyond small jobs like that."

            "As we are the only two in the district who even came close to qualifying for Middle, they won't have local talent when they do make up their minds." Trowa agreed. "I wonder how much bigger Gan Garee is than Widdertown?"

            "Probably twice the size or three times the size. Not that I really care. It's the positions available that I care about. I will check on them as soon as I pass the test for High, of course."

            Trowa nodded and let the subject drop. Mater Lugal, the district representative of the Guild of Magical Aspects, had let it slip that he though Hat was a strong Middle and nothing more. He told Hat that but Hat tended to dismiss anything he didn't care to hear.

            "Master Lugal ain't here yet." Phor observed as pulled to a halt. "Hat, you take care. Trowa, good luck to you." Hat and Trowa got down from the wagon and watched as it pulled away.

            "I hope Mater Lugal gets here soon, the coach to Hemson Crossing will be getting here in less than an hour." Trowa sighed.

            "What in the name of Chaos is _that_?" Hat demanded just as Trowa began to feel that tingle that meant magic was being worked. "If this is somebody's idea of a joke…?"

            Trowa stared at a wide ball of flames rolling right at them, clearly the work of someone with Fire Affinity. Joke or not, the ball was coming _fast. _Trowa shoved Hat to one side and dove out of the way. He hit the ground and rolled, half expecting to hear laughter coming from the person who sent the fireball. _There was no laughter._ The fireball came speeding back towards them.

            Trowa climbed to his feet and promptly jumped out of the way again. If he didn't act fast, someone was going to get hurt. Trowa reached for his Earth Magic.

            Touching it was more than effortless now. For the last few years magic had stopped being something he could do and had started to be something that was part of him. Time almost stopped as he and the magic glowed together, one entity greater than the sum of its two parts. Trowa raised his arms and extended his fingers and thrust into the dirt of the street. The packed dirt lept to comply with his wishes. The dirt formed a whirlwind that spun around the fireball, surrounding it more and more until there was more earth than fire. The earth began to merge with the fireball without giving it anything to burn. After a moment the fireball was denied air and it died reluctantly and completely.

After it was over, Trowa withdrew. Shouts of the onlookers filled the air. Trowa was disturbed at how hard it was to sever himself from the power. The stronger he got, the harder it became.

"Trowa, what is going on here?" a voice shouted, and Trowa looked up to see Master Lugal hurring toward them.

"Somebody has a real bad sense of humor, Mater Lugal. We were standing here waiting for you, and suddenly that _thing_ attacked us! If we hadn't been able to fight back it would have gotten us." Hat complained toe the Guild man.

Trowa saw no need to correct Hat's use of the word 'we'. If Hat had tried to use his own magic, Trowa would have felt it, so Hat had just let Trowa take care of them both.

"I should think a Fire talent with that strength should be on their way to the capital. Is it possible to hide that kind of strength?" Trowa asked trying to change the subject.

"Offhand, I would say no." Mater Lugal said with a frown. "There hasn't been anyone with a strong Fire talent around here in twenty years. Before I search I need to get you two on the coach. Get your cases and we'll go."

Both Hat and Trowa complied. Others like Master Lugal had all of the aspects but could not use the power. They would come to help with the search. But the coach was coming so they had to leave. Master Lugal had already bought their tickets.

"Now don't forget your fare is paid all the way to Gan Garee, but if you loose these tickets you will have to walk." Master Lugal lectured as he handed over the tickets and small bags of silver. Both Hat and Trowa took Master Lugal's advice to heart before boarding the coach and set out for the journey.


	3. Quatre Winner Spirit magic

 A little note, this story does make Quatre and Duo females. If you don't like that, please don't complain. I prefer it that way. Than you. Also you can read the books these came from. They are the Blending series: Convergence, Competitions, Challenges, Betrayals, and Prophecy by Sharon Green. I recommend them. Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Quatre Winner Spirit magic

            "You will promise to send for me when you get established in the capitol, Quatre?" Eldra Sappin begged.

            "You know I will, Eldra." Quatre replied. Her voice was like a warm caress and her smile could light up entire buildings. Quatre was not the best courtesan in Rincammon for nothing. "But it may take some time to get established."

            Eldra quickly came to her defense, "Nonsense, even the people in the capitol had to have heard of you, they may be rich but they aren't stupid."

            "Don't forget I have those horrible tests to take first. Hopefully I will fail. And I have to watch who I choose as patrons more carefully."

            "An excellent idea. Too bad this decision couldn't have come sooner to help. Eldra, please leave, I need to say my own goodbyes to Quatre."

            "Yes, Allestine." Eldra said before waggling her fingers at Quatre and leaving the room.

            Quatre briefly examined Allestine. She was no longer young but she wasn't old either. Her face was unlined under her little bit of makeup. And her figure wasn't as good as it used to be but still beautiful. Her dark brown hair was completely in place. Yet it was obvious Allestine was no longer an active courtesan.

            Allestine was wearing a lovely faun dress with tiny black embroidery. Quatre herself was wearing a modest traveling suit of burnt orange with a snow white blouse under the jacket. There were no full petticoats so as not to take up limited coach space. However, there was no coubt as to her station in life. Her platinum blond hair was put up for traveling, but her eyes sent the same message as they always did.

            "I should have known and taken steps. And you should have warned me, but it is too late." Allestine said a little annoyed.

            "What do I know of Aspects and magic? I still don't understand what happened or why I am going to Gan Garee." Quatre answered with a confused tone.

            "There is a law that says that any Middle practitioner of all five aspects must go to Gan Garee to test for High. You qualify as a Middle in Spirit magic as that Guild man found out as soon as he entered your suite. I should have refused him the appointment."

            "But I haven't _tried_ to qualify for anything. How could he know when he didn't do anything that other men don't do?" Quatre pressed.

            "He is a freak." Allestine said with disapproval. "I asked around. Most people have more or less talent in an aspect as mine in fire."

            She pointed at the fireplace and a fire leapt up before she banished it again.

            "Anyone with fire talent can do that. But the really talented can do a hundred times more as in any of the Aspects. A freak has a touch of all the aspects but can't use any. They can only tell when someone is using a talent and how strong they are. You are so popular with our patrons because you have a strong talent in Spirit magic.

            "That is why they leave so satisfied, I would have considered body more important than spirit." Quatre said, brows high.

            Allestine sighed. "You don't understand, I have heard it said no Blending is complete without the aspect of Spirit since it brings the other four together making them whole and smoothes the completion. The other aspects will fight for dominance and independence without Spirit, even when working together."

            "So now we need to discuss how quickly you'll be back here. The law demands you go for testing. Once you are done with duty to the Empire, I'll expect you come straight back."

            "You will need to explain that to Eldra." Quatre said with a laugh. "She expects me to stay there and set up my own place and send for her. She doesn't realize how much gold it would take. Rather than argue, I just agreed. Allestine,,, you don't think I will be gone long so long that my patrons forget me, do you? If that happened and I had to start all over… I could just cry!"

            Allestine smiled, satisfied. "Don't worry, dear, the testing shouldn't take too long, your patrons will probably meet your coach when you get back."

            Quatre stood and touched cheeks with Allestine in farewell, then Allestine left. Allestine had been her sponser for a while and wanted to benefit from that position until Quatre was too _old_ to be off on her own. She'd be a fool to come back here and she was no fool.

            Earlier she had made sure her gold was distributed around her clothes. They were gifts from her patrons. Allestine had tried to take them away but she complained and spent a tiny portion frivivously. Allestine made enough on the appointment that she didn't mind.

            Leaving to start her own place would have been difficult but fate had stepped in. She had a reason to leave that Allestine couldn't argue against. Her gold would rent a house in the best district then what her patrons give would _buy_ her a house.

            Quatre called the serving man to take her trunk. She hated to leave behind the rest of her possessions, but her favorite things were going with her.

            Downstairs everyone waited to say goodbye. Allestine wanted her to remember this place was her home and to miss everyone.

            "Ladies, return to what you were doing." Allestine said as she clapped her hands. "Quatre has to leave to catch her coach."

            Everyone drew back. Quatre left with a realistic air of regret and continuously looked behind her at Allestine.

            "Allestine, aren't you coming to the coach depot to see me off?" She asked in a frightened voice.

            "I have many things to attend to now so I can't, but I will be there when you get back."

            "Oh good." Quatre pretended to hide the defeat and fear she produced for Allestine's benefit. "I'll see you then… you won't forget me… will you?"

            Allestine smiled and waved the coach on and turned. Quatre kept the house in view until the turned a corner and she couldn't see the residence anymore. She kept her expression under tight control. She had to until she was away from Rincammon and Allestine's servants. There were two with her. They were called Ark and Bar. Quatre spent the ride pretending to be miserable. Ark and Bar were relaxed and ignoring her. They truly thought she would be back. Ark and Bar would stay with her until the coach had left after the Guild member had given her the ticket and 50 silver dins in coin.

            Shouts and screams caught her attention. A giant fireball was headed straight at her! True fear wrapped itself around her. Ark and Bar got out of the way. She gathered her inner strength and threw it out making sure it spread as it went. When the leading edge of the fireball met the wall of strength she'd spread, it stopped dead. Every lick of flame that touched it was… gentled and quieted. Fire couldn't bear that state. Fire needs to rage and consume. As the edges of the fireball became something else, Quatre moved the wall forward and spread around the fire like a blanket. The fire turned to ash. She smoothed the furious raving until it flickered in hesitation, then completely died out.

            An arm came around her shoulders suddenly and helped keep her on her feet. It urged her to a bench. It was the Guild man that helped her.

            "What happened?" he demanded, gently. "The place looked like it had gone mad and you look as pale as a ghost."

            "A ball of fire appeared out of nowhere, it came straight at me then at the last second something stopped it."

            "Well, all that matters is that you are safe. And I believe I hear the coach coming." He said with a smile. "Here is your ticket and silver. I told the coach guards to watch over you."

            "Thank you sir." Quatre put the silver in her purse. The coach _was_ coming. In a matter of minutes she would be on her way _without_ the company of Allestine's people to watch her. Soon she would be free…

            …and she was willing to do anything she had to to keep it like that.

Just a little note, for those who don't know what a courtesan is, it is a prostitute in a fancier setting.

Also someone wanted to know why I chose to make Trowa the Earth magic. I believe the quiet serene nature of the earth and slow ponderous way things are done as well as the way they tend to think things through first suited Trowa's more quiet nature. Also, later on you will find out about the extra power an earth magic practitioner can come up with in a pinch fit Trowa's seeming ability to do almost anything and pull stuff out at a drop of a hat.

I chose Quatre for Spirit because of the Space Heart he has. Also, most Spirit magic people tend to be very caring and wanting to help others. I thought this fit him well.

Thanks.


End file.
